Ferenia
thumbJęzyk urzędowy: Torrański Stolica: Lebeila Zarządca: Kanclerz Hector Espinosa Jednostka monetarna: Korona cesarska Największe osady: Amida, Maplebrook Mieszkaniec: Ferreńczyk, Ferrenka Położenie Ziemia Ferreńska leży na północ od Półwyspu Torrańskiego, w południowo-zachodniej części kontynentu, umieszczona między granicami Latgalet, Khaar i Torranii. Liczne strumienie, szerokie niziny oraz delikatne pagórki czynią z Ferrani idealny teren do zagospodarowania rolnego. Jeśli wierzyć mieszkańcom tych terenów, ich ziemie są najpłodniejsze na całym kontynencie. Zapewne mieszkańcy Quemettici, gdyby tylko znali język wspólny, wykłócaliby się z tym stwierdzeniem, jednakże nie da się zaprzeczyć, że plony z Ziem Ferreńskich karmią zdecydowaną większość obywateli Cesarstwa. Ze względu na zagospodarowanie praktycznie całej przestrzeni tej dość niewielkiej krainy, naprawdę trudno jest uświadczyć w niej lasy z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Owszem, w Ferrani znajduje się parę niewielkich zagajników, lecz znaczną część drzew porastających wzgórza i równiny tego państwa zostało wyciętych z biegiem czasu. Mimo to, by nie gniewać Silvany, pozostała roślinność jest nietykalna a ścinanie drzew i polowanie regulowane prawnie. Klimat również sprzyja uprawie roli. Zimy tu są krótkie, a lata długie i deszczowe. Rzadko kiedy na terenie Spichlerza Południa występują opady śniegu, chodź na przełomie zimy i wiosny często wzmagają się silne wiatry i opady deszczu, a czasem nawet i gradu. Z tego też powodu czasem mówi się, że Ferrenia ma pięć pór roku zamiast czterech. Na wschodzie Ferrani jest mało zaludniony, ale cieszący się wielkim zainteresowaniem kartografów, historyków i magów, Horyzont Piasków. Jest to mający około mili długości pas, na którym żyzna ziemia zaczyna stopniowo przeradzać się w pustynię Khaarską. Według tęgich głów świata, wszelkim prawom logiki zaprzecza te sąsiedztwo żyznych ziem i jałowej pustyni, a mimo to nie da się zaprzeczyć istnieniu takiego położenia tych dwóch krain. Władza i społeczeństwo Ziemię Ferreńską od zarania dziejów zamieszkiwały niziołki. Po dziś dzień wioski złożone w całości przez przedstawicieli tej rasy są rozsiane po całym jej terytorium i to właśnie oni zajmują się zarządzaniem sporej części pól rolnych. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, są oni obywatelami Cesarstwa i podlegają jego prawom. W praktyce jednakże nie wchodzą w drogę ludziom częściej, niż wymaga tego opłacenie podatków. Największą osadą niziołków jest Maplebrook, stanowiące swoisty punkt spotkań dla mieszkańców wszystkich wsi. Tam też sprzedają produkty swej pracy, spotykają się z odległą rodziną, opowiadają historie życia przy kuflach. Najludniejsze i najgłośniejsze Maplebrook jest w Dniu Mercatosa. Obecnym burmistrzem tej mieściny jest halfling name here i to on de facto ma największy posłuch pośród swoich pobratymców. Ziemie Ferreńskie stały się częścią Cesarstwa Torionu w trakcie na przełomie IX i X wieku. Integracja Torrańczyków i niziołków zaszła pokojowo i bez rozlewu krwi między dwoma ludami. Zasady wspólnej koegzystencji są proste i niezmienione od setek lat – niziołki uprawiają znacznie więcej ziem niż potrzeba na ich własne potrzeby, sprzedając nadmiar obywatelom Cesarstwa, a w zamian cieszyli się ochroną wojska powstającego imperium. I choć współcześnie nie ma potrzeby na trzymanie dużych ilości wojska na tych terenach, dobrobyt przyniesiony przez wymianę handlową sprawia, że niziołkom nie spieszy się do wytknięcia faktu otoczenia przez sojuszników Cesarstwa. Z prawnego punktu widzenia stolicą Ferrani jest Lebeila – miasto portowe bardzo podobne do innych miast portowych Torionu, z którego żywność jest roznoszona przez wozy i statki na teren prawie całego Cesarstwa. Urzęduje w nim kanclerz Hector Espinosa pilnujący porządku i stałych dostaw w imieniu Cesarza. Nie jest to zawód ani wyjątkowo ciężki, ani cieszący się poszanowaniem na scenie geopolitycznej, ale na własnym ziemiach jest bezdyskusyjnie najważniejszą osobą, która w razie problemów wie o kogo i gdzie pytać, zarówno pośród ludzi jak i niziołków. Ekonomia Praktycznie cała ekonomia oparta jest o uprawę roli. Na zachodzie, terytoriach zamieszkałych w większości przez ludzi, tereny rolne są zajęte głównie przez pastwiska dla zwierząt, głównie bydła i owiec. Ciepły klimat pozwala też na hodowlę winogron i oliwek, którymi również z powodów logistycznych zajmują się głównie wysocy mieszkańcy Ferrani. Na polach pod opieką niziołczych wiosek rosną przede wszystkim zboża, ziemniaki, rzepa i chmiel. Szczególnym rarytasem na kontynencie jest Fereńska mąka, uznawana za najlepszą na całym El Continente. Również oliwy i alkohole, zarówno wina jak i lekkie niziołcze piwa, cieszą się wielkim wzięciem pośród mieszkańców Cesarstwa. Na wschód, blisko Horyzontu Piasków, umieszczone jest miasto Amida. Jego populacja jest w większości ludzka, choć niziołkowie stanowią znaczą jej część. Amida jest ważnym punktem produkcyjnym i handlowym przez który przechodzą szlaki handlowe z Khaar i Latgalet. Religia i Magia Ze względu na styl życia i źródła dochodu regionu największą popularnością cieszą się kulty Silvany i Mercatosa. Parę mil za murami Leibeli znajduje się prawdopodobnie największa na świecie świątynia Matki Natury obejmująca cały zagajnik. Wierni nie będący kapłanami dla własnego bezpieczeństwa są wpuszczani jedynie do kaplicy wydrążanej w pniu martwego, starego dębu. Jest ona na tyle wielka aby pomieścić wszystkich wiernych przychodzących w trakcie świąt takich jak Silvasteria, czy Święta Przebudzenia. Wielki Dąb został trafiony przez piorun w roku 1427 w trakcie wielkiej wycinki lasów. Zostało to potraktowane jako symbol gniewu Silvany, który doprowadził do szybkiego zaniechania wylesienia oraz założenia świątyni. Kult Mercatosa jest mniejszy acz wciąż widoczny. Skupia się głównie w miastach i wsi Maplebrook, a dobrobyt wynikający z handlu doprowadził do wielkiej popularności tego bóstwa pośród niziołków, nawet tych prowadzących osiadłe życie. Posiada on swoje świątynie w sercu każdego z trzech rynków Ferranii, a także na traktach i szlakach handlowych. Magia w teorii jest pod pełną kontrolą Kapituły, jednakże nie ma tu żadnych akademii magicznych, a większości miłych panów z Elemont nie chce się podróżować na „zadupie gdzie nic się nie dzieje” (cytat z raportu maga Kapituły z roku 1542), póki coś się tam nie wydarzy.